1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cooking appliance and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, a cooking appliance including a gas sensor and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking appliance is an apparatus which cooks food by heating the food accommodated in a cooking chamber.
Such a cooking appliance can be classified as a gas oven which heats food by burning a gas, an electric oven which heats food by converting electric energy into thermal energy, an electronic range which heats food by emitting microwaves onto the food, a gas range which heats a container in which food is put by burning a gas, and an induction range which heats a container in which food is put by generating a magnetic field, etc.
In order for the cooking appliance to perform an automatic cooking process, there is a need for determining a cooking state of food.